1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal harness device, and more particularly to an animal harness device including an improved structure or configuration for solidly and stably and snugly attaching or mounting or securing or engaging onto an animal and for preventing the animal harness device from slipping or moving relative to the animal and for preventing the animal from feeling uncomfortable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical animal harness devices have been developed and provided for attaching or mounting or securing or engaging onto one or more animals and for allowing the animals to be solidly and stably pulled or carried with the user, and normally comprise a neck band and/or a body or chest band for attaching or engaging onto the neck portion and/or the body or chest portion of the animals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,260 to Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,923 to Fouche, U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,527 to Price, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,615 to Albright disclose several of the typical animal harness devices or pet leash apparatuses each also comprising a neck band and/or a body or chest band for attaching or engaging onto the neck portion and/or the body or chest portion of the animals.
However, the leash members or strap elements or cord or tether members of the typical animal harness devices or pet leash apparatuses may not be solidly and stably attached or mounted or secured or engaged onto the pets or animals and may slip or move relative to the animals such that the animals may feel uncomfortable while wearing the typical animal harness devices or pet leash apparatuses.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional animal harness devices or pet leash apparatuses.